Valentine Kiss
by Little Fuji
Summary: Ryoma goes... blind? [FujiRyo] Dedicated to Yanagi and Kimeru from Tenimyu 1. Yanagi ish so kakkoi XD


Hello everyone, and Happy Valentine's Day! n.n -heart- This is a FujiRyo one-shot. Sue me. XD Rather sucky though... I had even less time to finish this little one... T.T This happened when Tezuka was in Germany. PoT crack somehow... o.O Or maybe just ooc. You decide.

Disclaimer: Konomi-sensei's. -grin-glomps him-

_Valentine Kiss_

_by Blue-Eclipse_

-oXo-

Fuji had to admit, he found Echizen Ryoma extremely interesting, especially when he started showing signs of astigmatism.

In other words, Echizen was going blind.

Oh well, not really... just a minor eye problem, just copying dear old Momo. -smile-

"Nya, ochibi! Watch out!" Kikumaru warned Ryoma of a tennis ball hurtling in his direction.

Too late. Wham.

Ryoma was knocked backwards by the blow. The ball had hit him squarely in the stomach.

Eiji's partner, Oishi, was the first to reach the kid. "Echizen! Daijoubu ka? Eiji! Watch where you hit the ball!" Oishi scolded Kikumaru, who had run over to Ryoma and was apologizing profusely.

"Gomen nya, ochibi, gomen... daijoubu?"

"Eiji! 30 laps around the court now!"

Wincing at Oishi's angry tone, Kikumaru began to run his laps. Fuji started towards Ryoma and Oishi, who were surrounded by the rest of the Seigaku regulars.

"Ne Echizen, daijoubu ka?" Fuji, cutting off Oishi's worried rambling, asked.

"...ii yo... betsuni..." Ryoma muttered weakly, picking himself up and adjusting his cap.

"Strange... Echizen's usual reflexes are fast... in fact the odds of him dodging that ball were 93.26 percent... Why didn't he dodge it?" Inui mumbled.

"Hmmm... Maybe Echizen's going blind!" Momo said, laughing. Ryoma glared at the second-year.

"I am _not_ going blind, Momo-sempai..."

"Okay, okay, I was joking..." Momo sweatdropped.

Ryoma walked to the vending machine then to get some Ponta, and ignored Momo that day.

-oXo-

Rows and rows of fangirls greeted Echizen at the door the next day, led by its leader, Osakada Tomoka.

"NYA... RYOMA-SAMA! KAKKOI!"

Then a long, long pause.

Ryoma sidestepped the girls to get to his classroom before...

"Um... Ryoma-kun..." The figure of Ryuuzaki Sakuno appeared before him. "I... I made this for you... for Valentine's Day..." She held out a wrapped package.

"... I don't want it." Ryoma replied simply. Sakuno looked completely crushed. "Give it to Horio instead or something..." Ryoma called back to Sakuno as he broke into a run for his classroom, noticing some girls about to pounce on him.

-oXo-

"Echizen! Are my eyes playing a trick on me, or are you wearing glasses?" The high-pitched voice of Horio resounded in his classroom. The students began to nudge each other and whisper.

Ryoma sighed. This was going to be a long day.

-oXo-

That evening, when the regulars had a meeting

Momo stared at Ryoma for a good 5 minutes before he burst out laughing.

"E...chi... zen... why... are... you... wearing... specs?"

"..." Ryoma tugged his cap lower down, covering his eyes, before Kikumaru grabbed it.

"H... hey! Give me back my cap!"

"Nyaha! Ochibi can't get his cap!" Kikumaru laughed as he dangled the cap just above Ryoma's reach, allowing a clear view of his new glasses.

"Eiji! Give the cap back to Echizen!" Oishi half-scolded Kikumaru. The said regular pouted as put the cap back on Ryoma's head. "Hoi..."

Fuji smiled. That was a bad sign.

-oXo-

The regulars were changing in the resthouse. Kikumaru was still laughing about how much Ryoma looked like Tezuka now, with both wearing specs. Fuji wasn't really listening much... he was watching Ryoma change into his Seigaku tennis jersey. Fuji looked around; no one was paying attention to him or Ryoma. Good. -grins-

Fuji reached out and took Ryoma's glasses off.

Pandemonium broke loose soon after. Ryoma jumped on top of Fuji and started to strangle him. Kikumaru cheered them on, soon followed by Momo. Taka-san caught a racket by accident... and Oishi was shouting orders in vain.

"My... glasses!"

"Go, go ochibi!"

"-grin- What's with it?"

"Go Fuji-sempai!"

"BURNING!"

"Everyone! Stop! STOP!"

Fuji somehow managed, with Ryoma still on top of him, to escape from the resthouse.

-oXo-

"You can get off me now, Echizen..." Fuji said, smiling a little.

"My glasses." Ryoma replied.

"Come down first...I can't do anything with you sitting on my head can I?"

Ryoma knew he was at a disadvantage, so he obeyed Fuji. As soon as Ryoma jumped down, Fuji leaned in and kissed Ryoma's forehead.

"Happy Valentine's Day dear..."

Ryoma blinked and blushed a little. "Who's your _dear_"

Fuji laughed. "You, Ryoma, you." Fuji wrapped his arms around Ryoma. "Because I love you."

**-OWARI-**

How was it? Great? Sucky? Please leave a review!


End file.
